


Going South

by AwayLaughing



Series: All The Days That Have Passed [17]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Card Games, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwayLaughing/pseuds/AwayLaughing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiba and Ino apparently didn't get the memo about No Drama on card night. Obviously, the solution is ramen. Cute kids help too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going South

**Author's Note:**

> And I continue to give the loosest nod toward the prompt
> 
> Challenge taken from [here](http://awayandlaughing.tumblr.com/post/68217772129/30-day-otp-challenge-for-the-fluff-impaired)
> 
> Day 17 - playing cards

The story of how Kiba and Lee became room mates involved, as most stories revolving around either of them, a lot of property damage and several strange turns of luck. Either way, the set up had endured several years of trial, and the landlord had yet to kick them out or even complain, and so they had become the place for card night.

 

Card night was, as the name implied, a night the group got together – at least varying configurations of it – and played cards. The games ranged from the innocuous – such as spades – to the more commonly upheld poker – generally Ishi hold'em. This night, was one such a night.

 

“I fold,” Naruto said, looking like he'd swallowed one of his toads in saying so. Kiba snickered, golden eyes flicking between the four competitors still active. As usual, Neji and Shino were as readable as blank stone. Shikamaru wasn't much better, chin proper on one hand and looking half asleep.

 

“Lookin' awfully uninterested in that cash there Nara,” Kiba said, “feel free to give it to me. No fuss no muss.”

 

“Don't you dare,” Neji said, playing his usual overbearing-other to Shikamaru's unfazed everyman. Kiba rolled his eyes.

 

“Lay off Hyūga, you two ain't even properly datin-” he bit off the word as a foot came down on his with more force than bare feet should be capable of. “Fuck Ino!”

 

“Don't fuck Ino me,” she said, tossing her hair, “you were being rude.”

 

“And you're abusive,” he said, “I shoulda known better.”

 

A golden brow arched, and Naruto let out a groan.

 

“Here we go,” Shikamaru said, and Kiba offered only a shrug before Ino launched into a tirad of usual proportions. “What do you guys have?”

 

“Straight,” Shino said. “Three to eight.”

 

Neji frowned, laying down his cards showing another flush, seven to queen. Shikamaru grinned, a lazy spread of lips that showed white teeth in the apartments florescent lighting. “Four of a kind,” he said. “As they say, read 'em and weep.”

 

“Humble as ever. A flaw? No doubt,” Shino, despite his words, didn't look terribly put out.

 

“- _hop off your teammates_ _'_ dicks _every once in a while-_ ”

 

Kiba's voice climbed up to new decibels and Ino went first very white, then very red. Shikamaru shot Naruto an alarmed look and the blond scooped up the small amount of money in the pot.

 

“Foods on Shikamaru we're really hungry bye guys,” he said, words running together. Ino and Kiba ignored him, not that it mattered since Naruto was already out the door. Shikamaru snorted, but stood rather quickly, stopping only to grab his and Naruto's shoes. Shino and Neji took a moment to share looks, though they too stood.

 

“Don't wake the neighbours,” Shino said. Neij rolled his eyes at the Aburame's propensity for egging the two on, pausing to duck his head under the table.

 

“Would you like to come?”

 

Akamaru was out the door faster than Naruto.

 

* * *

 

“Heya Ayame-nee,” Naruto barged into Ichiraku just ahead of the other three – or four rather - “heya Gin-chan.”

 

“Ginko, Naruto-nii,” the little boy perched on the counter said, pouting, “doncha 'member the whole bit?”

 

“Always,” he promised, going to tussle the boy's hair only for the four year old to launch himself off the counter.

 

“Neji-jisan!” He wrapped himself around the jōnin's legs, beaming widely. “You been gone forever!” Naruto made a strangled sound, hand coming up to his heart though he didn't interrupt.

 

“You've, Ginko-kun,” Neji said, ruffling his hair as he spoke, “it's a contraction of you have. And I've only been gone three weeks.”

 

“Forever,” the boy said stubbornly, “what's a 'traction?”

 

“It's when you mush two words together,” Neji said, scooping the boy up. “Have you been good for your mother and Tenten?”

 

“Yes,” the boy said, resting his head on Neji's shoulder, “ooooh doggie!” Akamaru woofed softly, nudging the boy's foot. “Nice doggie?”

 

“He's pretty good,” Shikamaru said, rubbing the ninken's head. “Very polite.”

 

“I wonder where he learned it,” Neji said, “Shino?”

 

The Aburame shot them a small smirk, but just turned to the menu. “It can be a mystery for the ages,” Shikamaru said, “hey Ginko-kun.” The boy offered a shy smile, burying his face slightly. Shikamaru offered a smile of his own in return. “Still not talking to me?”

 

“He's apparently the only person in the village who thinks you're more scary than Neji,” Naruto said, “maybe we can train him out of it.”

 

Neji sniffed, and Shikamaru gave a chuckle. “Nah, I don't mind. He's not that scary.”

 

“Lies,” Neji said, setting the boy down. “Now – what do you suggest Ginko-kun?” The little boy's dark eyes lit up and he rushed back to the counter, babbling options rapidly, for the most part incoherent. Neji followed at a more leisurely pace, stopping when Shikamaru's hand grasped his shoulder. Lips brushed his cheek, and he turned an inquisitive look on the other.

 

“You're a good uncle,” the Nara said softly. “It's cute.” Neji blinked at the compliment, failing to think up a response before Shikamaru joined Shino and Naruto. Akamaru nudged Neji's knee, giving a doggy grin.

 

“Oh you think it's cute too?” The dog gave a soft huff of confirmation. Neji shook his head, coming up behind Shikamaru, eyes dragging over the menu, nodding for Ginko but not really listening to the babble. Shikamaru leaned back into him slightly, just shoulder to shoulder. But it was enough.

 

“My winnings aren't going to cover all this,” he said, watching as Naruto was given three bowls already.

 

“You'll manage,” Neji said. “Consider it a date.” Shikamaru shot him a dry look, but didn't argue. So much for not real dating. Kiba knew nothing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kiba and Ino are pure schmoop 90% of the time, but when they fight they fight. Then they have _fantastic_ sex.


End file.
